Love is life's key
by OliviaOzervishkov
Summary: Hey this is my first ever story so can you tell me if it is good or not or if i should keep going thanks.
1. Chapter 1   Love at first Sight

Chapter: 1 – Love at first sight

My name is Amy. I live in a small town in Trinity. I live with my family of four, my mum Samantha, my brother Alex and my dad Luke.

I got to McKinley high, with only 300 students. I have to best friends, Chelsea, the nice, beautiful, orange haired girl and Kayla, the funny, smart, sporty, blonde.

It was the casual morning in my year 10 class when my homeroom teacher, Miss Oakk, announced "Today we have a new student, his name is Justin" and then the person who changed my life walked into the room.

At first I didn't think much of it and then, our eyes met. Time slowed. It felt like we were the only ones left in the whole world. That was when I knew we were meant for each other. The teacher brought us back to earth. "Justin, you can sit in the only spot left, next to Amy" As he walked over, I felt a buzz in my heart.

At lunch, I wanted to go over and introduce myself. As I went over, with Chelsea and Kayla at my flanks, I realised that the evil twins, Hayley and Hannah, bet me to the punch.

There they were flirting with him, I didn't realise until later how upset I was. I went up to him determind to speak to him. I stood by waiting for them to go, then I spoke to him. "hey, seems like your really are popular today" "yeah" "so how is your day so far" he smiled and shrugged "it's okay, I guess, better now 'cause your here" he stuttered " I mean because there gone and you are better than them!" We both blushed. It was silent, the longer the silence the more awkward it got. The bell rang. He waved and we both went our separate ways. My heart was fluttering as I went back to class.

I went straight to class and it turns out I am in drama with Justin. In Drama class he kept smiling at me and the evil twins were glaring at me.

We were learning about the love story Romeo and Juliet. Miss Oakk was giving us partners, so that we could perform different parts of the play later in the year.

Kayla and Chelsea got their partners and their parts and so did the twins. Then my name was called, it was like Miss Oakk was doing a dramatic pause and then she said "and Justin" I was jumping in joy inside myself. "the part you will be playing is the kiss"

My heart was beating so hard it hurt. I blushed and looked at Justin and he looked as surprised as I did. I couldn't believe I had to kiss the guy I just met today.

When I got home my mum Samantha said "hello honey, there are some new people moving in next door, so can you please take this welcoming basket over?" "sure" I took the basket and headed over. I knocked on the door. The door opened and I gasped.

It was Justin. He was in a blue shirt and green shorts and was incredibly hot. He looked as surprised as I was.

I said "what are you doing here?" he said " I live here, what are you doing here?" " I live over there" I pointed at my house. "oh" It was awkward, so I gave him the basket and left.


	2. Chapter 2 Loveness

The next day it was awkward between us. I mean come on, what are the odds that the guy I like lives next to me. I really like him though. So what happened that day I couldn't believe. We bumped into each other at recess, he said "hey, how are you?" I am like "good is there something you want?" "Umm…yeah I guess. Uh would you like to hang out sometime? I heard there some good movies out if you would like to go with me?" "sure that would be nice" "cool pick you up tomorrow at 8:00?" "cool" I was probably giggling like an idiot.

The next day at 8:00 (on the date) the movie was awesome, we shared the popcorn it was really romantic. Afterwards we went back to his place to hang out. The place was amazing. We went up to his room and it was just us. The room was fizzing with our connection. We were making small talk about the weather and then we found each others eyes and we absentmindedly moved closer until our noses were touching and almost kissed (ALMOST) until his mum burst in asking if we wanted any drinks.

After that he took me to my house and walked me to my door. We said bye and he walked off and I was just about to open the door but instead rushed after him and grabbed his arm and said "wait, you forgot something" He turn around and I kissed him.

It wasn't just a peck, it was a full on pash. Probably acting like a slut I pressed my body up against him and he kissed me back. When it died down we were breathing heavy, then we actually said bye and went home.

I went straight to bed wondering what I would say to my besties.


End file.
